Stolen Hearts
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the Lonely Mountain. Will and Jack find themselves caught up in the middle of it. It is up to them along with Thorin and Nori to put things to rest before someone dies.
1. A Way of Life

Stolen heart

Chapter 1

"A Way of Life"

Ham Zimmerman

This is a fic dedicated to Queenofshire405. A while back, she asked if I did requests and this is my attempt to fill it. Queenofshire405, if I am on the wrong track, let me knew.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkin's because if I did, things would have turned out differently. I also don't own the music.

"So, I heard someone made you an honest dwarf. Any truth in that, mate?" Jack Sparrow had been looking forward to meeting his old friend, Nori. The unlikely pair had met in one of their stays in jail only to help each other break out. Since then, the two had formed an odd friendship which involved lying and stealing from each other. However, they had been apart for so long and so many things had changed. The two rarely had time to catch up and it seemed the whole world had changed. Nori going honest (as much as Nori could) and Jack only having one person to warm his bed (regardless if it was an actual bed). The two had decided to meet half way between Erebor and Laketown in a wooded area. While Nori might have gone straight, Jack sure didn't and he still had a hefty bounty on his head to boot.

"You could say that." He laughed. "It's more like thieving parading as honest work though." Wasn't that the truth? Being the spymaster meant breaking and entering in more places than he could remember ever doing when he did have sticky fingers or more sticky fingers, he should say since sometimes he did walk away with a souvenir of two in his new job. "You know, Thorin is always looking for more help. We could use someone like yourself. I could even put in a good word for you. He's not too picky when it comes to your past either."

Jack chuckled. Honest work was a dirty word to him and it meant rules. Jack Sparrow hated rules unless he was making them and even then sometimes they were just created so he could break them. "No thanks. I wouldn't be coming alone, now would I?"

Nori didn't know why he was trying so hard to recruit to Man. Perhaps he wanted someone to understand him a bit better than most people in his life or he just wanted to save the Man from the other end of a rope. Either way, the dwarf in him would not give up. "Whoever he is, he can come. I said, I have an in with Thorin. He trusts me."

Brown orbs rolled over to the dwarf. Perhaps he should think about it a little…but every time he though about earning comrades or being part of something, he just remembered that damn island that he was left on and the bullet still in his gun. With Will, it was different, it was just the two of them and Will had a heart of gold purer than anything inside Erebor. Treachery was a foreign concept and deceit was unfathomable. Even after a handful of years together, the boy still had a look of shock whenever Jack tricked him. "My answer it still the same."

The pair sat there quietly for a while. Nori knew he was going to be shot down but that didn't make it any less painful. Seeing the bounty off of Jack's head would give him a better night's sleep. The sound of Jack clearing his throat caught his attention. "So, why are you working anyway? You should be rich enough to lay back and enjoy it."

"I was never good at that, Jack. If I don't stay busy, I'll get into trouble. Besides, I don't need Dori on my back, again." Nori typically complained about Dori during these little get together. Dori, it seemed, was determined to run Nori's life or at least that was how Nori saw it. Made Jack glad he was an only child.

"Speaking of backs, as I said in the beginning, someone made you an honest dwarf. So, who is on their back?"

Had it been anyone else, Nori might have decked him. But Jack, unlike so many others, was harmless. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Yes, you do! How many times have I spoke with you and heard about your latest tumble mate?" There was a twinkle of mischief in his eye as he spoke. He was really curious. Who had the will, or stomach, to tame someone like Nori? That dwarf either deserved a barrel of rum or needed his head examined.

Nori, for his part, was just as curious who Jack was seeing. Must be mad as a hatter to stay with the pirate. "If I tell, you tell. Deal?" Nori stuck out his hand as Jack looked at it for a moment.

Jack firmly grasped the other's hand. "Deal! You first."

After they released their grip on each other, Nori knew he would regret it. Jack rarely kept his word but for some reason, perhaps a sense of pride and the chance to boast, he spoke of his One. "I've known him for a long time. We were friends back in Erin Lurin. One of the only people who would want me as a friend." Nori was sure there was some magic at work. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shut his mouth. "He was a miner and toy marker. Barely could make ends meet, like the rest of use. So, when Thorin asked for volunteers on the suicidal quest to reclaim Erebor, he jumped at it hearing about what he could make. Of course, his little brother and cousin came along to."

"I bet they were thrilled to know he wanted to tumble with a thief."

"Understatement. His cousin pulled me aside one night and put his boar spear to my chest saying if I broke his heart, they would need tweezers to pick up the pieces."

"Nice family."

"Not that bad." Nori added. "Dori took him aside at one point, too. But Dori is never that violent, more pleading than anything else."

"I still didn't hear a name, love." Jack whispered in Nori's ear as he wrapped his arm around the spy's shoulder.

"Bofur."

"A match made in heaven, right?" Dramatic as always, Jack put his hands over his heart.

"More like in madness. Anyway, it's your turn." Nori smiled. If Bofur was crazy enough to want Nori, who could be mad enough to want Jack?

Jack put his hand on his chin, running his fingers through the facial hair for a moment. "Not telling."

"You cheat!"

"Pirate."

Nori tried not to laugh at this situation. He must really be out of his game if he fell for what Jack just did. He always cheated and lied about things. Well, most things. If Jack was playing this one close to the chest, then this boy must be something special. "He really means that much, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

For living inside a mountain, Erebor was a bright and well lit place. Burners, reflective mirrors and crystals were strategically placed to give the illusion of day deep within. There were very few dark corners and alleyways that people needed to worry about. But just because there were few dark places inside the mountain, didn't mean there weren't dark hearts that dwelled in the depths. Over the past few weeks, Thorin and Bilbo had been receiving strange and ominous messages left all over the palace. The latest one said, "Shire rat needs to leave or will be eaten by a snake." Nori, for all his efforts and contacts, couldn't find where the messages were coming from or who was leaving them. The messages were left in different spots every time and there was no rime or reason to discern a pattern. One time, it was left in Ori's journal, another time, on Fili's bed. The most resent was nailed to the outside the kitchen. For the first time, though, someone had the gall to leave it on the king's throne. Everyone was in an uproar over this. Who would dare threaten the prince consort? True, there were some who disliked Bilbo after the whole Arkenstone incident, but it wasn't his fault. That's what Thorin had told them. Bilbo had only wanted to save Erebor and its people. Still, others thought he should be executed or at the very least banished. Not given a crown.

It had been a long day for Thorin and it was only noon. Rulers of the neighboring lands wanted to work out a trade agreement with Erebor acting as the middle man/dwarf. The deal involved opening a new trade route from Mirkwood that would run through Laketown, into Erebor and end in the Iron Hills. The deal would be very profitable for everyone involved if only they could put their differences and tempers aside and stop acting as if they each ruled all of Middle Earth and not just a small part of it. But of course, they were all very prideful beings and the only one who could temper Throin's mood was lying sick in bed.

Of course, this didn't mean he couldn't visit in this brief but much needed intermission. Opening the door to the royal camber, Thorin spotted a hobbit sized lump on the left side of the bed. Bilbo, who usually had allergies at certain times of year, actually was suffering for influenza. Thorin was warned by Oin this was contagious and if he wanted to stay well, he would limit his contact with the hobbit. Thorin, while he made the rules, didn't like to follow them, especially when Bilbo was concerned.

Quietly, as not to wake the sleeping form, he crossed the room to see how his consort was doing. A thin layer of sweat covered Bilbo's face forcing his light brown curly hair to stick to his forehead. The normally rosy complexion Thorin adored had dulled to an ashy finish giving him the vague appearance of a corpse. Dark circle lay under his eyes as if he had been up for days on end. Even in this state, to Thorin, Bilbo was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"How long have you been there?" Croaked a sleepy Bilbo.

"Not long. I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you?" Bilbo needed as much rest as he could get and Thorin did not want to disturb him. Only watch him.

"No. I've been up for a while. I just can't move too well." Bilbo tried to sit up. Even in his sicken state; he did not want to seem weak in front of his husband.

A firm hand was placed on his chest to lower him back to the feather bed. The night shirt under his hand was drenched in sweat and gave off a mild odor. "Have you bathed, yet?" Thorin already knew the answer. Oin wasn't due in for another hour and he, much to Thorin's chagrin, bathed Bilbo during his illness. But not today… "How would you like a bath now, instead of waiting?"

With the look in Bilbo's eyes, one would have thought he had been offered all the gold in Erebor. "That would be lovely."

Rushing around their personal bathroom, Thorin began to fill the tub with warm water. Rummaging through the jars and canisters on the bathroom shelf, he found the one he had been looking for. Oin instructed the pair to use mint salts when bathing to help brake up congestion and ease breathing. Taking a giant hand full, Thorin sprinkled the white crystals in the water. Almost instantly, the fragrance was released and the entire room smelled like mint. Taking a deep breath, Thorin felt his head clear. He could only image how it would help his One.

Rapidly, Thorin throw off his royal robes and ran naked to Bilbo's side. Looking warily at his partner, he took in Thorin's naked physique. "Is it my birthday?" Asked Bilbo looking up and down Thorin expectedly.

"Not yet, Ghivashel. I thought I'd bath with you since you are unable to hold yourself up." The contrast to disrobing Bilbo was immense, where Thorin had been harsh and nearly brutal in disrobing himself, he was gentle almost as if he was handling glass. Slowly, he pulled away the sweat soaked clothes from Bilbo's body reveling pale, clammy skin. Carefully touching the heated skin, Thorin felt a twinge of guilt in finding pleasure in seeing his One so helpless. It was not usual for the stubborn hobbit to let Thorin have complete control and he almost found it alluring. A forbidden fruit.

"Stop starring and get me into that water!" So much for being in control.

As Thorin eased the other into the heated water, the other let out a sigh in contentment. The air smelled so delightful and the warm water did wonders for his body and soul. He could almost feel the sickness leaving him even if it was for a short time. Breathing a sigh of much needed relief, he laid back against Thorin's hairy chest. This was nice. If he could spend the rest of the day like this, he would be happy. But he knew he couldn't. "How are negotiations going?" Bilbo could feel Thorin's chest tense with the question.

"They would be going much better if there were fewer tempers in such a small space. Bard is willing to negation on the pretence that his carriers are given free room and board during their travels. Which is fine; however after the shipment reaches Erebor, I want to take custody of it and have my dwarves go the rest of the way with similar conditions for the Iron Hills. Dain is refusing to allow the room and board and, here is the best part, does not want an out post built on his land for this route. Pompous-"

"What does Thranduil think of all this?" Bilbo knew he had to cut off the on coming tirade otherwise he would spend what should be a relaxing moment listen to Thorin rant and rave about Dain.

Thorin scoffed at the thought of Thranduil interrupting this moment. "He wants to know why the merchandise even needs to stop at Laketown or Erebor and can not go straight to the Iron Hills."

"What was your response?"

"It would be a less strenuous journey for this people to go through Laketown and Erebor than making it in one shot."

"What was his response?"

It wasn't often that Thorin attempted to imitate people but when he did his impressions they were dead on. "We are elves" Thorin said in a higher pitched voice. "We do not need to rest as much as you mortals." To end the statement, Thorin flicked his dark hair over his shoulder.

Bilbo couldn't help but giggle. Thorin always did a good impression of Thranduil. It was ashamed no one else would ever see it.

The pair enjoyed the silence for the reminder of their bath. No words were needed as Bilbo relaxed against Thorin, letting his hand skip on the surface of the bath water as Thorin played with Bilbo's enchanting locks. Soon, Thorin took the soap and began to foam up the hobbit's quivering chest taking great care around the nipples as he massaged them, forcing the nubs to pebble. Breathless sighs came from the other as he leaned back even further giving himself up to his husband's manipulation. Slowly, the hands sank further into the water, washing Bilbo's lean legs. Thorin's large hands only brushed by the area that on other occasions, he grasped fully. As much as the king enjoyed drawing out all those lovely sounds, he knew cleaning his one should be a priority. There would be plenty of other times to tease and tantalize Bilbo. Carefully, as not to sting the other's eyes, he lathered up the lavender scented hair soap and lovingly caressed the substance into the honey curls and massaged the scalp. Almost like he would with a child, large hands cupped to gather water and rinse them out. They sat their after the ritual was completed just enjoying each other's company. But all good things had to come to an end. The warm water soon cooled and the fragrance dissipated in the air giving them no other alternative than to vacate the bathtub.

Brushing hair was cathartic, alluring and at times erotic even, to dwarves. The feel of the hair follicles between one's finger as they cared and tended to this thread like growth was not only about the actual feeling of the hair, but the emotions behind them. In order to have one's hair brushed, one's back must turn, leaving one exposed. One must truly trust the other person. It was for this reason; dwarves were stead fast in their desires of brushing each other's hair whether it was a family member or a love. The trust and bonds that were formed was undeniable. It was for this reason, Thorin loved to brush Bilbo's curly hair. At one time, the hobbit would never have turned his back on the dwarf, now he just closed his eyes and relaxed under the pampering hands. As the brush straightened the honey brown curls, they would rebelliously bounce back up into their original wildness. It was mesmerizing to watch.

Thorin rested the silver plated brush on the bedside table as he reached for a small bead which was waiting for him to pick up. "Are you really going to put that in now?" Bilbo whined.

"Of course. Just because you are not leaving the room that does not mean you shouldn't wear it." Thorin examined the mithril bead. The shine of the bead was off set by a pattern of tiny emeralds and sapphires. Emeralds, for the shire and the green door that brought Thorin to Bilbo, and sapphires, for it was the royal color of the Durins. Both had been given these beads by the company as a wedding present in hopes of a long, happy and healthy marriage. Thorin loved to see it in Bilbo's hair. As wild and untamable as the hobbit was, it gave Thorin some sort of connection to Bilbo almost like marking him. It seemed fitting since the hobbit had gone so far as to write "property of Bilbo Baggins" over his heart when he was sleeping once.

Quickly, he braided a few locks of hair before placing the bead at the end. "Beautiful." He whispered as he kissed the end of the strands.

"How much time is there before you must leave?" Bilbo didn't want to seem like a needy child but when he was sick, he wanted some company, more specifically, Thorin.

"Not much longer, I am afraid. Someone will be coming to collect me soon." The thought of going back to that meeting made his skin crawl. The last thing he wanted was to be in a room with those people.

"So, we should make good use of our time." A glint of mischief mix with lust sparkled in Bilbo's green eyes as he shoved Thorin back on the bed.

Even sick, Bilbo was still full of surprises. Climbing up to sit on Thorin's hip, the hobbit's hands feathered through the dark chest hair as he began to grind his pelvis into his husband's. As light as Bilbo was, he managed to pin Thorin to the mattress with his legs, refusing to let him up.

Any other day. Another time. If Bilbo was not ill, this would have been heaven. But the little bit of blood that was not rushing south fuelled his brain enough to know the dangers. "Bilbo, there is nothing I want more than to spend time with you in such fashion, but you are far too ill. Think for a moment." A powerful shutter tickled every nerve ending as the hobbit pointedly ignored Thorin's plea and began to rake his nails over Thorin's brown nipples.

"You might be King Under the Mountain, but I am King of this Room and don't you forget it!" He purred as he leaned down running his tiny pink tongue over the shell of the other's ear. Bilbo had always been dominating in the bedroom or as he called it, the balance of power. Thorin controlled the mountain and Bilbo controlled their bedroom. It was nice to give up control every now and then but right now, Bilbo needed rest and Thorin would be damned if he let a stubborn hobbit say otherwise.

Quaking with desire, Thorin knew what he had to do to preserve his sanity and Bilbo's fragile health. Gently grasping the other's shoulders, he flopped Bilbo backwards, pinning his wrists with one large hand. "Look here, hobbit. You might think this is want you need right now, but you are wrong." To prove his point, Thorin grasped the other's soft member. "You are too ill to even become properly aroused. Rest is what you need. Not an unsatisfying tumble in the sheets."

Sighing, Bilbo knew his king was right. "You looked so tense."

The sentiment blossomed in the good king's chest. All ways thinking of others. That was his consort. Leaning down, he encased the other's lips. A larger tongue wormed its way out of his mouth, licking a smaller set of lips, begging for entrance.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

Looking towards the door, they were terrified to see an angry Oin, arms folded over his chest, tapping his foot, waiting for an explanation. The moment Bilbo became ill, Oin warned the pair about too much activity and all but forbad sex until Bilbo was well.

Fili's voice crept into Thorin's skull as he tried to think of a way out. _Keep calm. It's Bilbo's fault._ "He did it."

"Traitor!" Bilbo cried from underneath him.

"I don't care what it looks like, get to how to should be!" Oin bellowed as Thorin all but fell off the bed, giving Oin more than enough room to examine Bilbo. "You seem to be doing a bit better. Did you bathe yourself?"

"No, Thorin helped."

Huffing, Oin went to work mixing some sort of tea for Bilbo.

Taking Bilbo's hand in his own, he stroked the tender flesh. "My Ghivashel. If you are lonely, why do you not ask for some company? I know Ori or Bofur would gladly spend time with you while I am away."

"I couldn't do that. If I let them in, they will know it is more than allergies and insist on taking care of me. The last thing I want is for them to become ill or get too worked up. Remember what happened with Ori?" How could anyone forget that! Poor little Ori caught influenza about a month ago. Dwalin insisted he would be able to care for his ailing husband without any help. Of course, Dori had other ideas. By the time Ori wake up from his nap, he found his husband in headlock courtesy of Dori. The next week, after Ori had recovered, it was he who was taking care of them.

"Perhaps you are right. The company can be a bit over protective." Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "I believe that is for me." Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on Bilbo's lips. "I shall return as soon as I can. Till then, rest."

Bilbo watched his husband retreat and felt the depths of loneliness already. "Here lad, drink this. It will help you sleep. Perhaps when you wake, your prince or should I say king, charming will be back."

Taking the tea, he downed it in one gulp, hoping Oin would be right.

All Thorin wanted to do was turn around and head back to their cozy room. There were too many people in that room. In addition to the leaders, Fili, Balin and Gloin were attending as well. Fili, according to Balin, needed to learn diplomacy hands on otherwise his temper could cause problems. Gloin was more there for support but was anything but supportive. The air in these meeting was more tense than usual for a reason Thorin could not put his finger on. Thranduil and Gloin kept glaring at each other. Their vituperative stares made everyone in the room feel like the air was being sucked out. Something was a miss and he wanted to find out. Taking his sweet time to get back to the meeting room, he passed by the throne room. As he peered in, a smile graced his face. The raven crown sat on his throne waiting for him, but next to his throne, a slightly smaller on had been constructed and on it, a circlet of gold rested. Soon after the battle, Thorin had slightly redesigned the throne room to allow for a second throne, one for the prince consort. In his mind, Bilbo deserved it and Kili should have one as well as should all future partners of the ruler of the Lonely Mountain. After all, it took great courage to think about marrying into his crazy family.

It seemed as if no one had moved since he had left the meeting. Fili was still in his spot talking to with Balin in Khuzdul about negation protocols and for once, Fili was not dozing off during the old dwarf's lecture. Bard stared off at the ceiling trying to count the marks he could see or figure out how many arrows it might take to bring the ceiling down should he become even more bored than he already was. The every shifting eyes of Dain's roamed around the parties in the room as if trying to find a weakness that he could expose to gain the upper hand in the up coming negations. Dain was, if nothing else, a shrewd negotiator. But it was Thranduil and Gloin that caught Thorin's attention. Both glaring at each other as if they wanting nothing more than for the other to burst into flames and their ashes scattered to the winds. True, Gloin had been given the same "hospitality" that all of the company had been given during their stay in Mirkwood, but this was different. If that was the case, why did Thranduil have the same look? As much as he wanted to know the truth, he was just as afraid of the knowledge and repercussions it could bring.

A rumble from deep within Thorin's throat caught everyone's attention, save Gloin and Thranduil. They refused to break eye contact even to acknowledge their host. "So tell me, Thranduil. Where are your sons? I would have thought you have brought at least one with you." Thranduil's sons had always been a source of great pride for him. Each one was a talented warrior and worthy of the throne in his own way. His youngest, however, was the one he preened and fused over the most. He was almost hesitant to say that Legolas was his favorite son or at the very least the father and son had the same report as Thorin and Kili. However, the subtle twitch in the corner of the King's eye made him belief he should have left the subject alone.

"I do not see why my children need to be here. By the time I set sail, none of you shall be here and generations will have spanned." His eyes bore even deeper in Gloin. "Thankfully."

Before Gloin could retaliate, most likely with an axe, Thorin rested a hand on the other's shoulder. "Very well. Perhaps we should continue then." He had to stop this should there be blood shed and someone calling off negotiations. He would have to speak to his cousin about his behavior. While it was not unlike Gloin to posses such a fiery temper, there were few things that would truly cause him to want to raise arms against the elf sitting at the table. Looking down towards his cousin he could see him firmly clasping his locket. Out of every piece of finery in Erebor, in Gloin's mind, this held the most value. The simple brass locket held a portrait of his wife and son. Was Gimli somehow involved in all of this nonsense? He prayed to Mahal that was not the case. If so, Gloin could become unpredictable.

The meeting lasted far longer than Thorin would have liked. Thranduil simply would not budge on point and refused another sort of offer. Balin, who was normally able to reach Thranduil on his high horse, was at his wits end. Thorin was sure he was about to pull his niveous beard from his chin. Bard too was quickly becoming frustrated with the elf's lack of cooperation and nearly called of existing trades with Mirkwood in retaliation. Thorin couldn't understand the madness behind the king's methods in this case. What was he really after? After everyone left, Gloin pulled him aside and grumbled an apology. The mystery only deepened. Perhaps, Bilbo, if he was feeling a bit better, would be able to see things from a different point of view. That was one good thing about Bilbo being prince consort. He was able to see things not as a dwarf but as an outsider. Things which would have gone unnoticed were easily spotted by the hobbit and disaster was usually averted. How he missed Bilbo being at the meetings. If nothing else, but to brighten the room with his mere presences.

His hand rested on the large brass door knob as he listened for any stirring of life from within their chamber. Unsurprisingly, he found none. Hopefully, the hobbit was sleeping and gaining his strength back.

As entered the darkened room he searched the corner table for a candle. While he did not want to wake Bilbo he still needed to see. Many of middle earth believed dwarves had the ability to see in the dark. They would see the eyes of dwarves shine with iridescent colors were there should be none similar to cats and other animal. This myth was also boasted by the knowledge of dwarves working and living in dark places with little issues. What outsiders didn't understand about their special eyes was the same lack of knowledge with other animals as well. They all needed some source of light to see. However, dwarves needed very little while others in the world need a great deal to see. He chuckled to himself as he found and light the candle as he remembered explaining the concept to Bilbo long ago. The poor little hobbit had stared at him as if he grew an extra head. This One was very knowledgeable about many things but medicine was not one of them.

The gentle flicker illuminated a small portion of the room but gave the dwarf king more than enough light to see his entire surrounding. Time crept as his eyes scanned their bedroom. The bed, their bed, was empty. A hobbit sized indent lay vacant as the Durin blue bedding had been pulled to the side as to allow the sleeper to leave. Walking over to the bed, he felt Bilbo's side of the bed. It was cool to the touch. His hobbit had not been in his bed for some time.

"Bilbo?" He called out. Thorin waited for a moment before he walked to the bathing area. Fear started to grip his heart and lungs, making it difficult to breathe and think as he found the hobbit was no where in the room. Perhaps he had gone for a walk? No! Bilbo had been too ill to even bath by himself earlier today. Such strain was out of the question. Perhaps, Oin took him for a medical reason? No. Oin knew Thorin would fly into a rage should he find Bilbo missing. He would have left a note. It took every ounce of self control to not rip the entire room apart in a desperate and obviously futile attempt to find the hobbit. Turning quickly, he ran to find Dwalin.

Jack loved Laketown as much as he could love a place that was so close to the water but not deep enough for "real" boat. As real boat, according to Jack, was significantly bigger than the tubs found in the small rivers and lakes that were trapped by the land. That was, according to Will, was Jack's problem. He was always looking towards the sea for his advantage and all but refused to use the small but plentiful waterways around the area. Of course, none of that mattered since they didn't even have a raft. Once again, Jack managed to lose the boat. But of course it wasn't a "real" boat so it didn't matter. The pair had been wandering around acting more like bandits than pirates. This had lead them to all of the loveliest spots is Middle Earth. Will had been hoping to save enough money to find a shipwright to build them a decent boat, one that even Jack couldn't grumble about. But with the way things were going, that would never happen. The captain drank just as much as he stole and for some reason was against becoming a hired hand. He wouldn't even take the simplest of jobs in the mean time. Will on the other hand, had no such qualms about it and it was his hard work that kept them from starving.

"What am I going to do with him?" Will looked in the bottom of his tankard as he mulled over their latest money problems. When they were at sea, it hadn't been such a problem, but here…

A strong hand dropped on to Will's shoulder. "Such a pretty face should not have such a sour expression. What's wrong, lad?" The stranger asked as he took a seat across from him.

Will might have had a face like a baby but he was not naïve enough to think this man just wanted to talk. Taking in the man's haggard appearance he could have been anything from a bounty hunter to a ship hand. Will hoped it wasn't the former. He did not want to fight in and poetically damage the establishment and most likely the owner's livelihood. "The same as everyone else, I suppose."

"Money, then. Well, as it so happens, I have a job that needs doing." The man snaked his hand over Will's, slithering over the young flesh.

"Oh? What sort of job?" Will asked. It would be rude to not hear the man out after all. But should he even recommend something unsavory, rude was would be the least of the man's worries.

Much to Will's relieve, the man's finger's scurried away into his own pocket to produce an envelope. "I have this letter that needs delivering to Erebor. If you could take it there, I would pay you handsomely."

"Erebor…The Lonely Mountain? Who is the letter going to?" If it was a simple errand, it would be quick and easy money. Something Jack couldn't even say no to.

"If I remember correctly, it was Thorin Oakensheild. The King."

"The king. You want me to deliver a message to the king. Why not get a courier to do it?" Something was up and Will could feel it.

The man was quiet for a moment as the wood of the table had suddenly been come fascinating. "Truth is…I'm the courier. But I don't feel like going. Last time I was there, I had a run in with the captain of the guard. How was I to know that pretty little thing was his husband. But I thought it would be best to stay away from there for a while. So I will split the money with you. 50/50?"

So, that was it. Tried to play grab ass with the captain of the guard's husband. Will couldn't help but smile. This man must have really made the captain red under his beard if he was willing to split the wages just to avoid him. " 70/30"

"70/30!? That's robbery!"

"It' 70/30 or you can say "hi" to that guard and his sweet husband."

Grumbling, the man expected the offer. Will couldn't wait to tell Jack.

"I still don't see why we must deliver this letter. There are far better things to do with our time, savvy?" Jack wrapped this arm around Will's slim waist as they stood just outside the strong iron door of Erebor.

Will shook the loving arm off of him. As much as he would like nothing more than to stay in his warm embrace, they had a job to do. "Come now. All we must do is deliver this letter and be gone. The money was good and it was easy. Should have seen the way the courier shock at the thought of seeing that guard."

"Well, shouldn't we be shaking as well? Remember the bounty?" Jack held the envelope lightly in his hands as he traced the bottom of the paper. The bounty was just one of the reasons he wanted to stay away from Erebor. But only a very small reason. The other, he was holding in his hand. Such a simple folded piece of paper was sure to hold nothing but trouble. He could feel it not only in his bones but in his hand. As he felt the bottom, Jack could tell something was inside. Nothing dangerous, per say, but something light, long enough to be folded over and had something round on one of the ends. As he held it up to the sun once again, he found whatever thing was in there was alone. Not letter, no note, nothing that could explain the envelope's contents. Whatever was in there needed no explanation. Jack wanted to burn it just so they couldn't argue about this cursed assignment.

Before Jack could try to persuade Will anymore, the great gate was open allowing them entry into the grand underground kingdom. A large, burly guard stood watch over them, his eyes assessing their skill level as well as threat level. The guard huffed more than satisfied in his own strength to overpower them should the need arise. "What are ye doin here?"

Will raised his hands, palms facing the guard. He didn't want any trouble and had a feeling this might have been the guard the courier spoke of. "We mean no harm. We are just here to deliver a letter. That is all. If you would like, we could give it to you. It is for the king."

The guard stood stone still for a moment before turning his back and waving his hand for the pair to follow. His knuckle braces shinning in the light.

_So, this is Nori's home?_ Thought Jack as he locked around the impressive pillars and stairs. They might have been inside a mountain but it was far from boring or ordinary. The air in the high ceiling was not empty space but rather magnificent walkways and stairs had been constructed giving its people plenty of room. As they walked, he couldn't help but notices how lively it was inside. The marketplaces were bustling with vendors selling everything from fruits and vegetables to jewels and gold. Children running around the glistening fountain as their parents scolded them to behave in public. Women, or he assumed they were women, talked in hushed voices as they giggled, pointing and blushing at some of the market goers. At one point, Jack thought Erebor would be a dark and morbid city. Now he saw it as a shining light of civilization.

All too soon, they were escorted to the throne room where Thorin, dressed in his royal robes and Raven crown sat heavier on his brow than normal. Other dwarves of his royal court stood around the gilded room waiting for a command. He waited as patiently as he normally did for the mail as he trapped his think fingers waiting for one of them to bring up the letter. Jack's eyes tried to spot Nori in case his gut feeling was right. If so, they would need a friend. But lady luck was not on their side. Nori was no where to be found. All he saw was a blond dwarf talking with a darker haired beardless one and the other with white hair.

"Your majesty." Will spoke softy as he bowed his head. "We have come to bring you a letter from an unknown source."

"An unknown source?" Thorin extended his hand for the message as white haired dwarf, obviously someone the king trusted, took the letter and presented it to the king.

Jack watched the king very carefully, his fingers itching to grab his sword. He knew they might have to fight their way out of the mountain. The letter would most likely be their death sentence. His majesty reached gently inside the envelope only to pull out a small honeyed braid with an emeralds and sapphires encrusted bead dangling from the end. His brown eyes widen as the king's did the same. Before Jack could respond, the king shot up from his throne bellowing, "Seize them."

Ghivashel: Treasure of all treasures

If you are unaware, while today the flu is just a pain in the butt, about 100 years, and before, the flu could and many times would be deadly. Since they lacked the knowledge of germs and did not have as sophisticated medicine, many people died from the flu.

I hope to update when I can but I am splitting my time between this and "Lost Little Souls".

The nest song will be "As I Am" by Heather Dale.


	2. As I Am

Stolen hearts

Chapter 2

As I am

Happy International Fanwork Day! I told myself, come hell or high water, I would post today. I even marked it on my calendar and tried to write everyday to finish. I was not able to write everyday and if you read the note at the bottom, you will find out why.

Oh! One more thing. The song, "As I Am" by Heather Dale, is amazing and I highly, highly recommend you listening to it before you read this chapter. Here is the link.

watch?v=TF5oqpYvxyc&index=6&list=PLrtke6zLz4474-WXdEzTCUF1Ij-igh2cS

Italic=thoughts

Bold=flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkin's because if I did, things would have turned out differently. I also don't own the music

High above the throne room, shrouded by the shadows, an amorphous figure watched from a far. Nori placed himself atop one of the pillars. Still as a stone gargoyle, his acuity sight and rapier wit scanned the floor way below him as the ghoulish thought still speed through his mind. Bilbo was missing. The poor hobbit did not leave on his own accord, making it even more scandalous. What's worse, Bilbo was not just the prince consort, but his friend, making this personal. All he wanted was five minutes alone with whoever was responsible.

Down below, his eyes caught the familiar sight of Jack. _The other Man with him must be Will. Perhaps Jack rethought the offer._ Nori smirked. It would be grand to have a friend who knew of all the vices in the world working with him. Sadly, he saw the envelope being past from Will to Balin to Thorin, he knew that was not the case. What unfolded caused him to scurry down the pillar in lightening speed. Jack was many things, but not a kidnapper.

As Dwalin made his way for Jack, ready to place him in irons, Nori stepped in between them. "Hold on for a moment!" Nori pleaded. From behind him, he could feel Thorin's gazed attempting to burn his body to ashes. "Give them a moment to explain. I'm sure it is not what it seems."

Nori motioned for Jack to start explaining, hoping the pirate truly wasn't involved. "Thank you, my friend-"

"Friend? Well, that figures." A voice from the side churlishly commented.

Shifting his eyes to the side, Jack gazed at the dwarf with puzzlement before a flash of insight took over. "Let me see. White hair, arms folded, tapping foot, glaring at Nori…You must be Dori!" Jack laughed as he extended his hand to the dwarf. Dori just stared at the offending hand wishing it way. "Right…Well, let me introduce myself. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this bright lad is Will Turner. My young friend here, playing the Good Samaritan, offered to deliver a letter to the king. I can assure you, we had no idea what was in it."

_That's a lie._ Thought Nori. _Well at least part of it was a lie_. He just needed to find out which part and he would do so on his own.

"Your highness, if I may ask, whatever did we do? We do not know what the piece of hair means." Pleaded Will.

The sycophant way he addressed the king must have pleased him greatly as his glare was not as hard for a brief moment. "The prince consort was kidnapped late last night. What you delivered was a lock of his hair with this beads still attached. Care to explain?" All reserve fled in the final words.

"Now look here, your kingliness. We didn't kidnap any dwarf!" Declared Jack. While it was serendipitous for Nori to intervene, he held no illusions the king was in charge and whatever influence Nori had, might easily be disregarded in favor of rash action. Another reason he hated dealing with royalty.

"Dwarf?" Dwalin relaxed his stance, his hand edging away from his war hammer.

All around them, the pirates could see the court relaxing. Had they said the magic word? "You don't know, do you?" Balin asserted as he took in their puzzled look. "The prince consort is not a dwarf, but a hobbit."

A mellifluous soft voice echoed thought the room attempting to give more reason than madness. "Perhaps, since Nori knows the pair, he might be able to talk to them, to learn more."

_This place is ever full of surprises._ Murmured Jack as he turned to the petite dwarf. Many of his hard feelings seemed too easy as he looked at what could best be described as a child like dwarf. Although it was plain to see, this dwarf was not a child by any means, this aura spoke of innocence and serenity. "Ah, such a lovely little dwarf. Wrapped in knitted, book in hand, cute as a button, you, my dear, must be Ori."

Ori smiled. It wasn't often he was recognized by strangers. It was kind of flattering.

"You really are cute! I just want to pinch your checks." Jack made for Ori only to be stopped by a guttural growl from the giant guardsmen. "Right, I forgot. No touch. Just look."

As Nori lead them away, Will wondered who was crazier. Will for loving and being with Jack, Jack for being odd when the time was wrong or the king for not killing them both.

Nori's point of pride for the longest time was his ability to keep those he cared about safe. Bilbo's disappearance shattered that illusion of skill. Unlike everyone else, Nori knew time was of the essence, the hobbit's illness required him to rest and see a doctor. Without those, he might succumb to it. He had been racking his brain for the past hour to figure out who would have wanted to take the gentle hobbit. Was there a connection to the threatening notes or was it just a conscience. Thinking back, Nori received another notation. Perhaps the notes were a red herring. Perhaps Bilbo's disappearance had less to do with hate and more to do with love.

"**A moment of your time, master hobbit." Called Bard as he approached the hobbit. The archer had been a guest of Thorin's shortly after the battle. The good king practically fell over himself trying to make amends and only wished to see the bonds between Lakewood and Erebor strengthened.**

**Bilbo smiled as he was addressed "Of course, Master Bard." The hobbit was grateful for the man's ability to forgive Thorin. While Bilbo refused to believe Thorin was capable of such horrible things under normal circumstances, the truth was, Thorin was responsible to the battle. So, anything he could do which might make Bard's stay a pleasant one, he would try his best to accomplish.**

"**Interesting garden, I must say." As Bard motioned around the palace greens. "Even more so being in a mountain. I was sure everything with in these walls would have died by now."**

"**Perhaps, but Dori and Bifur understand the plants and worked out lighting with others to keep them alive and well. I must say, I am impressed with all their hard work. I guess being forced to live outside of the mountain for so long and now coming back, makes them miss the green. Even more so since the Dale is still in ruins." Bilbo couldn't help but run his hand over open of the brilliant scarlet roses Bifur planted earlier in the week. It turned out Bifur was not only an excellent toymaker but a gardener as well. It was a shame Hamfast was so far away. The two of them could have a grand conversation on gardening properties, with the help of a translator, of course.**

**Bard had to admit the roses were stunning but he knew they wouldn't last. "Be that as it may, such things are not meant to live incased in stone. Even with their best efforts, those beautiful plants shall wither and die."**

**The hobbit was appalled. Why would Bard say such a cruel thing? His friends worked very hard on the garden. Bofur and Gloin, along with others workers and quick minded individuals, created the illusion of day and night inside the mountain as to trick the plants. Their finest work, Gloin boasted. The princes searched the surround lands to find intriguing and fascinating flora to plant. Ori and Balin even had a hand in the garden. They worked on some sort of irrigation system to keep the plants from drowning when watered. "You are wrong, Mister Bard. My friends have worked long and hard on this project and I don't think they will fail."**

"**You miss understand me, my dear Bilbo." Bard said trying to placate the hobbit. "I do not mean to insult your friends or their hard work. I only mean, these plants, can not hope to thrive as they might out in the open with real sunlight and fresh air. Inside they might survive, but not thrive. Still they are beautiful for now. I would hate to see them in a few months time, though." Bard took his eyes from the delicate rose only to gaze at Bilbo's soft face. A hand reached out to caress the tender check. "Beautiful things, beings of light, should not be trapped inside a dark mountain."**

"**Bard…" For a moment, Bilbo was speechless. "I'm not trapped."**

"**Yes, you are. You just do not see it. The king keeps you here, forbidding you to leave. Keeping your light all to himself. The greedy dwarf." He grumbled.**

**Snapping out of it, Bilbo slapped Bard's hand from his face. "You are wrong about Thorin! I can leave whenever I chose. He has offered my passage to anywhere in Middle Earth I choose when I choose."**

"**Do you really think he would let you go? Or if he did, don't you think he would be watching your every move. Making sure you are where you should be?"**

"**If Thorin were to watch me, it would only be for my safety and nothing more. He loves me and has for some time!"**

"**Love? I don't think he knows what love is."**

"**How can you say such a thing!"**

"**Very easily. After everything he has done to you. After he tried to throw you off the gate! He is going to smoother you! Everything which makes you, you, he will take for himself and throw away the rest." Bard countered, he knew he was being callous but Bilbo need to see his point.**

**By this point, Bilbo was nearly in tears, trying to defend Thorin and his own actions were taking a toll on him emotionally and mentally. "You are wrong. If it wasn't for him, I would be nothing. Just a lonely hobbit."**

"**Is that why you stay? Because you feel as if you own him somehow? Bilbo, my dear hobbit, you own him nothing. You were his burglar. You have completed the task he gave you and when you tried to help, to save him. How did he repay you? Banishment! Only be shear luck did you escape your death. Please, he has hurt you before and I know he will hurt you again. Leave this place. Go into the light as you should." Bard pulled the hobbit close. He hated to see Bilbo so upset. The cunning hobbit was stronger than most gave him credit for and to see him like this, broke Bard's heart. "If you do not wish to go back to the Shire, you may stay with me in Laketown. You shall be greeted as a hero and savior. Treated with the respect you so rightfully deserve and I would never forsake you as he has done. I would treasure you above all else. Give you freedom you can only dream of. Mirkwood is not far, you make go and converse with the elves as you please. I would give you anything and everything I could. So please, leave this dark shadow of a place and join me in Laketown."**

**Desire. Before leaving the Shire, no one looked at him the way Thorin and Bard had. Never before had eyes raked over his body wanting to possess and conquer it. Never before did someone seek to know the interworking of his mind to weave themselves into it. Never before did the pages of his heart flutter so when around these beings. But never before had he been so enraged at another. Ripping himself away from Bard's arms, Bilbo practically spat at the Man. "How dare you think you know what is best for me! You barely even know me and know less of Thorin!"**

"**I have seen your heart and I have seen your courage and dedication!"**

"**Wrong! You have not seen my heart. You do not know my hopes and fears. You do not know my pain and pleasure. You do not know my struggles and triumphs! You do not know me."**

"**That is where you are wrong. Before the battle, I saw everything you wanted. When you pleaded with me, I could have asked for anything. Anything! But the one thing I truly wanted did not pass my lips. I could not force you to be with me in any sense of the word. It is something I only wish for but can not force."**

"**No, you can not!"**

"**You shall not change your mind, will you?"**

"**No. I love Thorin. He's made mistakes in the past but he is working hard to make amends. The gold sickness was not him! He would never act in such a manner normally."**

"**Just remember, he feel under that spell once, it could happen again."**

"**I know and that is a chance I am willing to take."**

"**So be it. But one day, my dear Bilbo, you will see things my way."**

**Little did either of them know, Nori was hiding himself in the shadows.**

Gloin stared into the fire of one of the many torches which lit the palace. A kidnapping…Who would do such a thing and to Bilbo of all people? Bilbo never hurt a soul in his life. He only strived for peace. He would do anything for his friends and the people of Erebor and the Shire. A flash of insight hit as he believed this might be the cause. Some still were unhappy about his dealings during the battle. But what about those he dealt with?

Grinding his teeth, Gloin tried not to think of Thranduil. But the elf couldn't be trusted. Time and time again, this proved to be true. But would he stoop so low as to kidnap an allergy ridden hobbit? Perhaps. Thinking back, he remembered the way Thranduil would glower at the hobbit, only wishing for him to burst into flames. At the time, Gloin thought it was humorous after all, this tiny little bunny had bested Thranduil and all his great power. For all the elven boasting on being superior in every sense of the word, a hobbit, armed with only his wits and a magic ring, was able to best his entire kingdom and free them from their Mahal forsaken imprisonment in those dark dank dungeons.

But would Thranduil stoop so low? Had time harden his heart to the point of cloak and dagger treachery? Perhaps.

Nori pulled the king aside into his own room. Nori didn't trust any other area as much as he did his own dwelling. As a spymaster, he fortified his home against invaders and other sneaks and cheats. His home was probably the safest place in the entire mountain. After he kicked Bofur out, that was. The dwarf had a stout heart but a loud mouth. Sometimes living with Bofur was like living with the witness for the prosecution. Either way, with Bofur gone, there would be no one to disturb them.

"Thorin, we need to talk."

Thorin only grunted. He didn't have the energy to do much else. The thought of Bilbo in danger fogged his mind and made him sluggish. If he had any direction at all, he would charge full force, but with nothing, his mind only ate itself.

"I talked to Jack and Will and unfortunately, they don't have much. The Man who gave them the envelope was a carrier himself, who wanted to avoid the mountain and probably didn't know what was in it."

"Do you think they are telling the truth?"

The spymaster trusted Jack. Sort of honor among thieves but there was more to it. "Yes, I do. Jack is many things, including a liar and a cheat but he is not a kidnapper and would never throw his hat in the ring with one. Goes against who he is."

"So, now what? Where do we start? How could someone have gotten into the palace?"

"I was thinking the same thing. The palace is pretty well guarded, thanks to Dwalin and his paranoia-"

"His "paranoia" or caution didn't save Bilbo." Thorin growled. How could Dwalin be so careless?

Nori could see the wheels turning in Thorin's mind. His own paranoia and suspicions were setting in. Soon the king would most likely not even trust his closest friends. "This is true but he did the best he could. But I still need to bring this up. In order for someone to get past the guards, they would either need to know the guards' rotation schedule and route patterns or have bribed someone-"

"An inside job?" Mahal help who ever the traitor was.

"Perhaps. But it could be anyone with knowledge of the kingdom."

"Explain!"

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "There are many twists and turns that only people who frequent the mountain would know. I was wondering how they would be able to get a sick hobbit out of Erebor without raising suspicion."

"Sick?" Oin and Thorin kept quiet about Bilbo's illness not wanting to cause a stir. But how did Nori know about it?

"Please Thorin; give me more credit than that! I know most of the going-ons in the mountain. Bilbo being sick is just one of them. But no one else seems to know. Dori is still collecting raw and local honey for the hobbit to ease his symptoms and Kili has been trying his hand at making a hat for the hobbit with Ori's help. Everyone still think he is having a bad run with his allergies."

"But that is not the case."

"No, it isn't."

"Which is why we need to find him quickly."

"Any solid ideas?"

"A few, but nothing I can prove."

Nori was keeping something from Thorin. He could feel it. "You will tell me what you know!"

This was one reason he hated to work for anyone. When he was a thief, he answered to no one. He was his own boss despite what Dori thought. "There is nothing I know for sure and if I am wrong, and you fly off the handle, we could end up in a war!"

War…So Nori thought it was one of their allies. Gritting his teeth, Thorin tried to reason with himself this was for the best. Without any evidence, he would just be running around like a mad dwarf…again. No! He needed to be calm and think clearly. Bilbo needed him to be calm and think clearly. If that would bring his little bunny back to him, so be it. But first Thorin needed to think. 

"Well, this is fine mess you've gotten us into, Will!" Jack said as he flung himself on to the huge Man sized bed. After it became obvious how it was not the pirates' fault for Bilbo's disappearance, Nori requested the pair stay for a while just incase he needed to question them again. But there really wasn't much either could tell Nori. They didn't even know what was in the envelope or who sent it.

"Why is it my fault?" Will laid down next to Jack. The guest room they were given was spacious and had many of the amenities they might require. Everything from a private bathroom to a fully furnished living area. It looked like Nori thought they might be here for a while. They were permitted to explore Erebor should they chose, but Nori advised against it, saying rumors were already circulating how the pair was responsible for kidnapping the prince consort. Already, some were calling for blood. Bilbo was known through out the kingdom for having a heart of gold and those who were fortunate enough to see it, would be ready to lay down their lives for the hobbit.

"Really? I told you not to take odd jobs, no matter how easy they looked."

Will knew Jack was right. He was warned time and time again, but they were running low on funds and the money was too good for such a simple task. In hindsight, he should have known better. "There is no use arguing about the past. It is the future we need to concern our selves with." There was an undercurrent of the old do-gooder in his voice which Jack both loved and hated.

"You are not thinking what I think you are thinking, are you?"

"If you are thinking, what I am thinking, but hope I am not thinking then I think you are correct."

The old pirate laughed. For so long, he tried to teach Will how to twist words and mingle them in order to confuse and baffle their opponents. It seemed all those lessons were not wasted. "I think I might be thinking what you are thinking, I am thinking, what you are thinking but I hope you are not thinking, but I know you are thinking it and I think I might agree with your thinking." Will might have learned a thing or two but Jack was still the master.

"What?" Will's head hurt trying to keep up with all of the twists and turns of Jack's speech.

"We are in this together aren't we, my love?" Jack purred into Will's ear. "If you really want to help find this helpless hobbit, I shall join you."

"Really?" Jack tried to stay out of the business of rescuing people he didn't know. Once he confined in Will the reason. Most of the time they were looking for a corpse. The longer a person is missing the greater the chance of them ending up dead and only if they were taken alive at all. Returning the loved ones with sorrowful news broke his wayward heart more than most could imagine.

"Really. This hobbit seems to be a friend of Nori's and by transcendental properties; he would be my friend as well. I don't leave friends behind."

Will was on cloud nine when Jack agreed to help but something in the back of his mind bothered him. "But wait, I thought you said anyone who falls behind, is left behind. Isn't that part of the pirates' code?"

"Well, yes, but I figure they are more actually… guidelines. Besides, you know me. I was never one for rules anyway."

"Jack, that's wonderful." Will threw his arms around Jack's neck, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Yes, yes. I know I am wonderful. But now I have a question, love. What does a hobbit look like?"

**Thorin kissed the final beads from his hair as he laid them down on the table. His dark hair no longer in the braids he normally wore. No beads or clips decorated his long tresses. Wild and untamed, making him look more like a pauper than a king. His outfit only amplified this affect. Gone were his royal robes and crown. Only dressed in a slightly faded ice blue tunic he wore in his travels when money was** **scarce. Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, Thorin knew he was ready.**

**It didn't take him long to find the hobbit. After everything settled down, Thorin commissioned a garden to be built inside the mountain with the appropriate light, roses and other flora bloomed as they would outside in the natural sun. Only now they were safe and protected from the harsh and capricious weather. It was there he found Bilbo among the roses.**

**Hearing Thorin's foot steps, Bilbo smiled as he turned to his king. But his joy turned to shock as he saw the king's state. "Thorin, what's wrong?"**

"**I look a bit different, don't I?" Thorin tried to stay calm but judging by Bilbo's face, it wasn't working. Thorin was not known to let his nerves get the better of him, but all of that seemed to change.**

"**Yes, you do"**

"**Would we be able to talk?"**

"**Of course." Never before had Thorin asked for a conversation. In the past, he would start and disregard whoever else was there or what ever was going on. The severity of the situation hit Bilbo like a ton of bricks.**

**Thorin tried to catch his breath. He fought many battles and survived many hardships, but this put them all to shame. Everything was on the line. "Bilbo, let me explain to you why I appear the way I am. I come to you today with no riches and no crown. I don't want you to see me as a leader just a humble soul and I ask for your hand."**

**Bilbo was speechless. This couldn't be happening it was some dream.**

"**I am not perfect, as you know, and neither are you. But still I ask this. The only thing I want is for your love and if you could take me as I am."**

"**But, why me?" He needed to know this.**

"**I need your strength to fight for what right. I need you to remind me of everything good in this world and that there is more to life than struggle and the things we seek to win."**

**Never before had Bilbo been seen as some sort of savior of the soul. Perhaps a companion or a comrade but never in this capacity. "My king…"**

"**No! I don't want you to take me out of duty. I only want you to take if I am the one you would stand beside."**

**The long pause caused a tremor to rumble though every fiber of Thorin's being as he waited for some sort of answer. Bilbo would either accept his proposal or not but the waiting was too much. A soft hand reached up to rest on his bearded face as the sweetest whisper he ever heard caressed his ears and heart. "I will always stand by you."**

_Some one from the inside._ The thought turned Thorin's fiery blood to ice. A traitor was in their mitts and even Nori didn't have the faintest clue. Familiar paranoia set in as he thought about who it might be. Was it someone close to him? Could Balin or Dwalin have seen fit to rid the mountain of the hobbit? Or was it someone with more distance like a foreign ally? What about a servant hoping to get rich with some sort of hefty ransom?

Rubbing his eyes, he fought against sleep as he struggled to find meaning to such a sense less act. Bilbo was kind where others were cruel. Polite when manners were scarce. He was the champion of the underclass and friend to the friendless. The hobbit made it his mission to help Erebor and her people. The idealistic prince consort petitioned for homes for orphans and was in the process of setting up some sort of education program for them, along with the lower class children. He spoke to Balin and Ori for ideas and the three made plans to made Erebor one of the greatest societies in all of Middle Earth. Could there be someone not liking the thought of some rising above their station at birth? It was very possible. After reclaiming Erebor, many of the "nobles" were aghast to find the Ri brothers along with the Ur cousins part of Thorin's inner circle and court. One even dared to speak such slander in his presence. The poor dwarf nearly ended up down a mineshaft and would have if it was not for Bilbo.

Bilbo…Looking over at the cold, empty side of the bed, where Bilbo should lay, he felt a familiar longing stir in his chest.

**Standing on top of Carrock, his eyes caught the first glimpse of his lost home. A home he only saw in his dreams and nightmares. When he closed his eyes waves a sense of peace washed over him as he remembered a time long before the dragon, a time of peace and prosperity. When the Dale was green and mountain gold and his father, grandfather and brother still breathed air. But then came the fire. From that rock, he would reach out his hand in a futile attempt to touch what he knew was too far way, leaving him with the feeling of both hope and despair. Balin clarified it as longing. **

Oh, how he longed to hold the hobbit in his arms even for a moment. Taking the prince consort's pillow close to his face, he breathed in his unique scent. The fragrant smells of ink, books and roses caused tears to prick his eyes. No. He would not let tears fall. He would not sit here sobbing like some lost little lad and he would not wait for others to find his One.

But there was a problem. If Thorin left to find Bilbo, who would watch his kingdom? Who could he trust with his people when he trusted no one? His people came first and they always would. Bilbo reminded him this one a daily basis. The people were not servants of the king; the king was the servant of the people. To leave his people unprotected would only do harm. He could not harm his people. Not again. But how could he leave Bilbo? What kind of dwarf abandons his One?

The knock at the door prevented him from continuing his line of thought. As wiped away tears he unknowingly shed, the king tried to steady his voice as he called for the unknown person to entire.

In hindsight, he shouldn't have been surprised to see his younger sister stride through the door. "Thorin, I just heard! Are you alright? Is there anything you need?" Her movement belayed the aura of sorrow and misery as she brought her older brother close to her chest, letting him listen to her heart beat. Long ago, in times past, he mimicked the same motions to her in her time of need. It was only appropriate, she do the same.

Bump bump. Bump bump. The soft rhythm of a beating heart echoed in his ears. He loved the sound. Truly, he did. But not like this. Never like this. The sound he loved came from a much smaller chest as he would lay his head down after a day of toil. The sound rocking him to sleep as a gentle hand combed through his ebony hair and sang him a lullaby of emerald hills and expansive gardens. But nothing Dis could do would ease this suffering. Even if she knew every action, every word, it wouldn't be the same. Her trim beard and full breasts would destroy any illusion of someone else when he opened his eyes. But even with them closed tightly, her scent was not his. She smelled of precious metals, jewel and rock. Not the scholarly smells he pinned for.

"Please, brother. Tell me what I can do." She whispered bringing his head even closer to her.

"I don't know what to do, Dis." He admitted. "I don't know who to trust. Bilbo…his kidnappers could be anyone. Plotters could be many and he is out there somewhere. I have to find him. He would never leave me and I shall not leave him."

"Of course not. I would not think anywhere near as highly of you, if you were to abandon your One."

Would it be abandonment if he did not seek for Bilbo himself? What if he sent Nori to search for him? No! Nori might have a hand in Bilbo's disappearance too. If the hobbit was to be returned to hearth and home, he would head the search, less Bilbo fall into unscrupulous hands again. But what of his people. They came first. "But how? How can I leave to search for him? What about Erebor? What of her people? If I go, then what?"

Dis thought for a moment. The crown was not a toy to be taken lightly and those who wore it must put their people's needs before their own. "I don't think it is a problem, Brother. Have Fili watch her in your stay?"

"Fili?"

"Yes. Fili's been trained since birth to rule after you, so why not give him some practical practice?"

Thorin thought for a moment about the offer. Leaving Fili to watch Erebor might give him the time he needed to find Bilbo. But would Fili be up for the task? "Don't worry so, Brother. I will be there with him and so will Kili. They are not as foolish as they seem."

What chose did he have? As he nodded his head, he missed the faint smile that appeared on her face.

Damn! Shit just got real. More motives than you can shake a stick at and Bilbo's life is hanging in the balance.

I am still thinking of a song for the next chapter.

But allot has been going on, on my side of the computer. Recently my father was diagnosed with Non Hodgkin's lymphoma and since he can never make his life easy, he has both the fast and slow type of cancer. Yeah…he will be starting both chemo and radiation either this week or next week. That said, by the time I get back from work and check on him/take him to a doctor's appointment, sometimes I am drained. I will try to update when I can. I hope to update some time in March.

On a more positive/hopeful note, if you would like to help end blood cancers, please click on the link below. It will lead you to the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society.

.org


End file.
